


you're running through my veins

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Lust, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: All the kiss was supposed to do was win the title for Nikki. It wasn't meant to send Brie into this spiral, wasn't meant to have AJ creeping into her head at all hours of the day and night.

Written for Challenge #514 - "venom" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime soon after survivor series 2014.

All the kiss was supposed to do was win the title for Nikki. It wasn’t meant to send Brie into this _spiral_ , wasn’t meant to have AJ creeping into her head at all hours of the day and night.

And yet, it has. It was only a kiss, and there was only one brief moment when AJ actually started kissing back before Brie had to pull away, but somehow, it’s been on Brie’s mind all week. _It_ , and so much more. (AJ’s lips on her neck instead, pressing a secret bruise into the skin. AJ pulling her into an empty room backstage, AJ on her hotel bed or her on AJ’s. AJ smirking up at her from between her legs, ready to dive back in for more.)

Brie could probably have it, if she wanted, if she went after it. AJ’s never shied away from a little bit of dysfunction, a little bit of destruction, even considering all that’s happened to her. That was obvious enough from watching her and Paige this summer, whatever _that_ was.

But even though Brie rolled her eyes and turned up her nose at those two, that kiss has her wanting now, and it’s… definitely a problem. AJ’s poisonous, _venomous_. Both of those things. She’s a goddamn black widow who won’t hesitate to destroy anything she touches; one look at any of her past relationships is enough to prove that. Brie _knows_ this.

Brie knows this, and yet she can’t help but want another taste.


End file.
